the_life_of_ewersfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
is Mario's younger brother and a recurring character in the RP. He is known as a cowardly, yet determined. His love interest is Princess Daisy. Appearance Compared to Mario, Luigi is slimmer and taller. His face is noticeably thinner, his eyes are slightly more bluish, and his hair is the same style as Mario's, but more of an auburn or dark maroon. Luigi's mustache is dark brown, sometimes black, and smooth, unlike Mario's ragged mustache. Luigi also wears clothes similar to Mario, but his shirt and hat are green instead of red. Layered over the shirt is blue overalls, which are a darker blue than Mario's. He also has brown work shoes, again darker than Mario's, with tan bottoms that reach above his ankles. Artwork however sometimes shows Luigi with the same color of blue overalls and brown shoes as Mario. Personality Luigi is portrayed as timid and a bit of a coward. He is also extremely worrisome and is considerably self-conscious. However, he overcomes his fears and acts like a hero when necessary, such as when someone he knows is in danger. Although Luigi's phasmophobia is his most overbearing fear, he usually reconsiders at the mere thought of any monsters or trials, However, Luigi can be quite brave, and has saved the Mushroom Kingdom alongside his brother multiple times. Another strong element of Luigi's personality is his apparent complex of being overlooked. Having to be forgotten at times by his name (For Example Kari quickly forgot Luigi's Name by the time he had arrived for a visit). Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Athleticism': *'Superhuman Swimming Speed': *'Superhuman Speed': *'Superhuman Strength': *'Superhuman Reflexes': *'Superhuman Durability': *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Enhanced Combat': *'Food Empowerment': *'Critical Impact': *'Athletics Empowerment': *'Enhanced Dexterity': *'Clothing Empowerment': Luigi's powers come from his clothing with a power up. *'Pyrokinesis': By gaining the Fire Flower power-up, Luigi becomes Fire Luigi. **'Green Fire Manipulation': *'Cryokinesis': By gaining the Ice Flower power-up, Luigi becomes Ice Luigi. **'Ice Ball Projection': *'Hammer Generation': *'Size Manipulation': *'Discharge': Luigi can control the flow of electrical charges. *'Fungal Empowerment': Mario and Luigi get faster, stronger and more durable when they are in contact with a Mushroom Badge. *'Meta-Possession': Luigi once dreamed on a "Special" Pillow in which was able to possess anything, including people, objects, attacks, and even abstract/conceptual forces. *'Envy Empowerment': Luigi shows the power of the Negative Zone, revealing his true emotion about being in his Brother's Shadow. **'Negative Zone Creation': Luigi can actually reveal the Negative Zone giving effects on his opponents. *'Unity Force Manipulation': Luigi can combine his dreamy duplicates to form one giant luigi, this must happen in the dream only. *'Omnireplication': In the dream version, Luigi can unlimitly create duplicates of himself. *'Hyper Form': Luigi's Most indestructable and invincible move is the Star Power-Up turning him into Rainbow Luigi. *'Maneki-Neko Physiology': With the Cat Bell Power-Up, Luigi becomes Lucky Cat Luigi which he has powers of a normal cat. Abilities *'Projectile Body': *'Immobility': In the Stone Luigi state, It is impossible to move Luigi out of the way. *'Coin Magnetism': Luigi can telepathically move coins around him. *'Paranormal Expertise': Luigi is a professional Ghostbuster using his Poltergust 3000. *'Elemental Form': By gaining a power-up, Luigi's power source changes. *'Weaponry Refinement': Luigi is an expert at wielding his signature weapon, The Hammer. He's professionally trained to use it. Strength Level He isn't that much weaker than Mario, who can casually lift castles but not by that much. Weaknesses *'Clumsyness': Varies but usually cowardly and clumsy. *'Phasmophobia': Luigi has a fear towards ghosts. Paraphernalia Weapons *'Luigi's Hammer': *'Poltergust 3000': Trivia Category:Recurring Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers